I'm in love with my own sins
by breakable bird
Summary: No es amor, pero casi. Casi. — Beaver/Veronica.


**note. **veronica mars © rob thomas.  
**.&** but how i love you, beaver, you sicko.

* * *

**— i'm in love with my own sins**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Está el dolor. Después está Veronica. La verdad es que si Cassidy Casablancas ha intercambiado más de dos palabras con ella es un milagro. Pero ahora ella está allí o aquí o donde sea, que Cassidy ya no sabe nada de nada y lo sabe todo de todo y el tiempo pasa, corre y vuela, y se queda mirándola largo rato porque es preciosa, y lo mancha todo de blanco excepto el lazo en su cuello. Las sábanas, las mantas acurrucadas en la orilla. Tiene las cortinas corridas. Se pregunta si debe tirar y tirar y tirar hasta que su piel se manche de azul, o violeta, o el que sea el color que toman los muertos por asfixia. Pero ella gira la cabeza y sus ojos lo miran, o así, y Cassidy no puede pensar en nada más que el deseo de ver sus lágrimas.

(Se lo imagina. ¿O lo recuerda? Largas líneas incoloras recorriendo su cara pálida.

No, no. Dorada.)

No es que esté enfermo, o... Aunque esté sentado a su lado con una mano entre sus muslos, tocando tímidamente el borde de sus bragas, no lo está. Es que hace millones de años o un par de meses Veronica peleó con Duncan Kane —su novio que ya no lo es, por lo que parece— y horas después Cassidy la espió durante todo un período mientras ella lloraba en silencio, limpiándose la cara con las mangas de su jersey. Pequeña, quebradiza. Tiene los hombros tan diminutos que pareciera cargar con todas las penas del mundo.

Últimamente a Veronica Mars nada le va bien. Hay algo cadencioso y atrayente en su nombre que te pide repetirlo ciento cincuenta veces (después de eso se te seca la boca). Veronica Mars está allí tendida, Veronica Mars tiene las muñecas increíblemente suaves, Veronica Mars y sus piernas preciosas.

(Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars. Largo pelo rubio y sonrisa transparente que se deshace como la sal. Una chica buena que se codea con la personificación de la malicia femenina —a Cassidy Lily Kane lo asusta—, pero es amable con todos y baja la mirada al reírse, y se retuerce las manos cuando tiene algo importante que decir o cuando se disculpa.

Incluso antes de cortarse el cabello ese tipo de palabras, cosas como un _lo siento_ y _perdón_ tienen que ser arrancadas con hierro ardiente de su garganta).

A Cassidy le gusta Veronica Mars. No en el sentido burdo y falto de significado que hoy usa todo el mundo, no en la manera en que Dick dice «eh, me gustan las tetas de esa tía». Ella le fascina, su piel lo llama y sus ojos arden y sus pestañas tiemblan y ella masculla algo que no se entiende porque su cerebro está torpe, sus labios espesos. No la quiere de esa manera que obliga a la gente a caminar tomados de la mano bajo la lluvia o a comprarse chocolates en San Valentín. La necesita de lejos pero cerca, lo suficiente como para tocarla por todas partes y asegurarse de que está entera. Y allí. Con él. Para él.

Veronica Mars, divina. Perfecta. Pálida y dorada y las cortinas corridas, y sus muslos suaves y sus bragas caídas. Cassidy apenas se desabrocha el pantalón, pero no se lo baja porque le da vergüenza. Ella no puede verle, aunque eso da igual. No le recuerda.

Casi le molesta. Que no vaya a pensar en su pelo desordenado a la mañana siguiente.

Cassidy tiene la lengua tibia y las manos frías. Si alguien hiciera una historia sobre ello, piensa, recordando la cantidad de rarezas que la gente sube a Internet, seguro que en el resumen pondrían algo como _de las piernas abiertas de Veronica Mars y los dedos torpes de Cassidy._

Ella es la protagonista y él se balancea en las sombras, porque eso es lo que Cassidy tiene que hacer. Después, en la larga travesía de la chica, él no será más que una nota antigua que le recuerde todo lo que ha pasado y le de fuerzas de la nada para levantarse cuando todo se vea perdido. Cassidy lo sabe. Así es como son las cosas. Por eso Dick le dice «Beaver» y él nunca ha tenido una novia y le da miedo penetrar a Veronica.

Cassidy Casablancas no ama a Veronica Mars pero sí ama ese momento. ¿Es pecado, no? ¿Según la Iglesia? Probablemente.

Después está allí, en el lugar correcto, y Veronica hace un ruido que es una mezcla de maullido y ronroneo (tendencias felinas, vamos). Empuja, palpita, late y respira porque Cassidy está vivo y existe bajo un montón de pieles falsas y bromas y humillaciones y saber que ni siquiera su padre lo considera suficientemente bueno. Más rápido, más rápido, ardiendo con una necesidad que quema y lacera, y se enfada con ella porque duda que sepa su nombre, y consigo mismo por no decírselo, y también porque está violando a una chica dormida y no le importa para nada y tiene ganas de terminar rápido, arreglarse la ropa y bajar corriendo a decirle a Dick _a ver si ahora me llamas Beaver el cobarde._

Furia. Y un orgasmo que se derrite en cada pequeña terminación nerviosa. Las sábanas blancas se marchan de rojo y entonces Veronica Mars cae, y sabe que se levantará aún más gloriosa y aterradora porque eso es lo que ella hace.

Y no quiere que la historia sea de esa manera. Lo rechaza.

Por el momento, es uno de los protagonistas. Puede decidir ese tipo de cosas.

De las piernas abiertas de Veronica y los dedos torpes de Cassidy Casablancas.

Se estremece. Jadea. Sobre ella. No tiene fuerzas para levantarse. Dick y sus burlas parecen muy lejanos. Cassidy Casablancas es un monstruo, y le da igual, y quiere quedarse allí para siempre.

(No sabes cuántas veces podría hacer esto.)

Le quedan un montón de días de vida.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
